


You're Mine

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, She realises she likes it, Shower Sex, Smut, Step Siblings, Sucky tags, Table Sex, ashton irwin smut, but not?, fluff kinda?, it's not incest, it's really cute, ok, or counter, trust me., whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary, oops. Read the tags for some insight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my head and body. I wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror and looked at my reflection. Blue eyes looked back at me, and I started to brush out my long, dark hair.  
I turned off the stereo I had playing while I showered, and then it was silent. The house was quiet because my mother and step father were on a week long holiday for their first anniversary. Before my mother remarried, it was just me and her, but then Joe and his son, Ashton moved in. Our parents trusted us to stay alone in the house as long as we promised not to go out with friends or have anyone over during their absence. Normally, I stayed away from the curly haired boy, because I sensed something was off about the way he acted around me. He mostly stayed in his own room, down the hall from mine, or was out with his friends. We went to the same school, but we didn’t share any classes – he was three years older than me. Whenever he looked at me, I felt strange, as if his hazel eyes saw everything. It seemed as if he looked straight through me and saw every detail. This unsettled me, and I’m sure he noticed. Whenever I was around him, I kept my eyes cast downwards, avoiding making eye contact with his unnerving gaze.  
I set aside the comb and scooped my dirty clothes off the floor. After fixing my towel, I walked down the hallway. I noticed that Ashton’s bedroom door was wide open and he wasn’t inside. I paused to listen for noise coming from the downstairs kitchen, and heard not a sound in the house. I shook my head, concluding that he went to see friends against our parent’s rules. I wasn’t surprised, Ashton broke plenty of rules, but he was never caught. Our parents were fairly strict and I never took the risk of breaking any of their rules, always deciding that the consequences wouldn’t be worth it.  
I shook my head and continued down the hall to my room. I walked through the door, and dropped my laundry into the basket. As I set them in, I heard the sound of the door close behind me.  
I spun on my heel, my hand jumping to my chest in surprise. Ashton was standing in front of the now closed and locked door, gazing at me with those intense hazel eyes. There was an smoldering fire within them, and I grabbed my towel tightly. Something in those eyes terrified me much more than usual – they had a certain edge to them that made me feel trapped. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was in here, but he stepped forward and interrupted me.  
“Shush, [Y/N], don’t say a word.” Ashton commanded, touching a finger to my lips. I took a step back, stumbling into a dresser in an attempt to be out of his reach.  
“A-Ashton, what are you doing?” I managed, trembling. “I’m not dressed.” I didn’t understand why he frightened me so, but my heart was racing in my chest. I swallowed and tried to step around him and get to the door, but he step right in my path.  
“Not so fast, you’re not going anywhere,” he murmured, looking into my eyes, stroking a piece of hair aside. I smacked his hand away and tried once again to side step him, but he grabbed me by the arms and pinned them to my side. He looked at me angrily “Do not do that again,” he growled .  
“Please Ashton, let me go.” I shivered under his fierce, penetrating stare. It was no use fighting against him, he was much stronger than I was. “I want to get changed…” I reasoned.  
“Oh, don’t worry yourself, dear,” He murmured. “Clothes won’t be needed for what I’m doing to do to you.”  
I gasp and tried pulling away from his grasp but it was no use. He pushed me farther into the room , until I was standing at the foot of my four poster bed. He put a hand on my thigh and I gasped again, and clenched my towel to my chest, squirming away. He smiled deviously and grabbed me by the wrist in one hand and lifted my arms above my head.  
The towel fell to the floor, and I was completely bare to him. He still held my wrists tightly. I tried writhing away to escape him as a tear rolled down my eye. “Beautiful,” he murmured.  
He pushed me backwards, onto the bed, and laid himself on top of me, his weight holding me down. His face was inches from mine, and he wiped the single tear off my face. “Calm down, sis,” he said sarcastically. “I’m not going to do any harm.” He put his lips to my ear and whispered, “You might even like it…trust me.” He winked at me and pressed him lips down on mine.  
I snapped my head to the side and began panicking. I started flailing, kicking, and writhing, desperate to break free, he pinned me down, and sighed. He reached across my bed, taking the curtain ties off of each poster on each corner. Realizing what he was doing, more tears flowed down my cheeks as he tied me arms and legs to each appropriate poster. Restrained, there was nothing I could do. I whimpered in surrender. Ashton looked down at me. “I’ve been waiting so long for this [Y/N],” He breathed, unfastening his belt. “I’ve been watching you undress for far too long.”  
“Please Ash, please don’t,” I cried. “I’ll do anything. You don’t have to do this,” I begged him. He just smiled and shook his head.  
“I’ve wanted this for a very long time, gorgeous. It’s time to make you mine.” He stripped off all of his clothes and dropped them to the floor. His erection was enormous, intimidating to me. He laid back on top of me and started to kiss me fully on the lips. Once again, I tried turning them away, but his clenched me by the chin. “Give in sweetheart, there’s no use,” he laughed.  
More tears gathered in my eyes as I relaxed myself. I knew that there was nothing I could do, and I didn’t want to anger him. I just wanted it to be over. He sensed this and loosened his grip on my jaw and forced his tongue into my mouth, kissing me roughly. One of his hands found my breast and started to massage it. He finished kissing my mouth and peppered kisses down my throat and chest, until he was to my nipple. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it gently, manipulating it with his tongue. He moved to my other breast giving it equal attention. A small moan escaped my lips to my surprise, and he looked up at me. “If you like that, then you’re going to like this even more.”  
His hands trailed down my abdomen and he laid them on my knees and pushed them farther apart, exposing my core. I tried closing my legs in one more attempt to stop him, but I was no match for his strength. He kissed the inside of my thighs and then turned his attention to my sex. He started licking my slit up and down, rhythmically. He dove his tongue deeper, making contact with my clit, where I was most sensitive. I whimpered softly, watching him. Ashton moaned and started pick up pace. He licked me up, down and in circles. “You act like you don’t want this, but you’re so wet.” He looked up at me. I couldn’t help myself, I moaned. I had never experienced anything like this, no matter how wrong it may be. He smiled and continued, getting rougher and rougher. He stuck a finger into me and I cried out – in pleasure rather than pain to my great surprise.  
“You’re so tight,” He gasped, adding a second finger. “You’ve never done with before, have you?” I shook my head in a silent ‘no’. “Don’t fret, beautiful. I’ll be gentle.”  
He continued with rhythm and soon I felt like I was about to go over the edge. I had never felt this way before, but I heard about it. “Cum for me, baby,” Ashton moaned and I did. I cried out Ashton’s name. I couldn’t believe that I was enjoying this, but I had never felt anything so great before in my life. “That’s right, [Y/N].”  
“Get ready, sweetheart. Don’t you worry. It might hurt at first, but I promise it will get better.”  
Ashton positioned himself at my entrance, and then pushed in. He reached my barrier that proved my innocence, paused, and then broke through. The slowly began pumping into me, gradually picking up speed. The pain went away almost as quickly as it came and I found myself once again, calling out Ashton’s name. He picked up speed, going into my faster and faster, and I starting thrusting my hips to meet his. “Tell me who you belong to,” He yelled, pumping into me.  
“You, Ashton, you!” I exclaimed. “I’m yours.”  
He collapsed on top of me, and we both came together. He untied my feet and wrists and held me to him. He kissed my ear and whispered “We should do this more often, sis.”

~~~

I awoke in my bed, cradled in Ashton’s arms. He was fast asleep, his arms around my hips. We had made it under the covers eventually and dozed off. As Ashton slept, his face was peaceful. He looked so innocent. I found myself gazing at his beautiful face, staring in wonder at his features. I shook my head quickly, remembering how he locked the door and forbid me to leave the room. He raped me… but I liked it. I admitted to myself that I liked it so much I would do it again. He was gentle too, which confused me. He called me words like “beautiful” and “gorgeous”, as if he genuinely cared about me. But I also remember his rougher side, like when he grab my wrists, pushed me on the bed and restrained me.  
“We should do this more often,” I recalled him whispering in my ear as we came down from our climax. Thinking of his words made me shiver in a good way. My thoughts drifted to last night, I found myself licking my lips.  
Suddenly, I shook my head quickly. This was my step brother. We may not be related by blood, but that meant something. What we did was wrong, I chided myself. I had to get away from him.  
Slowly, I released myself from his arms. I sat on the side of my bed, slowly placing my feet on the floor, trying not to make a sound. I stood up, and looked down at myself. I was completely bare, so I reached down and picked up Ashton’s discarded shirt. I made my way, tiptoeing, around the bed towards the bedroom door.  
I stepped on a close floorboard and winced as it creaked. I stood frozen and glanced toward the bed. Ashton was still lying there, fast asleep. I took a deep breath and continued to the door quietly.  
I placed my hands on the door handle, turned it and slowly opened the door halfway. I made a loud groan as it opened. I squeezed my eyes together then chanced a glance toward the bed out of the corner of my eye. It was empty.  
“Good morning,” A voice said from behind me. I gasped and turned around quickly, ending up inches from Ashton’s face. He smirked and cocked his head to the side. He reached a hand up and touched my cheek with the backside of his hand. I turned away, and opened to door wider and took a step out, but he stopped me but wrapping both arms around my waist from behind. “Now where do you think you’re going, love?” I whimpered softly and hung my head. One of his hands dipped under his shirt I was wearing and I froze up.  
“Please,” I gasped. “Don’t…” I tried moving away but his grasp was like a vise. My skin was warm where he touched, and I ached for him to do the things he did to me last night, but I couldn’t let it happen again.  
“Don’t? Why not, sweetheart? You know you want it. I could go for round two myself, actually.” He kissed the side of my neck.  
“Ashton, this is wrong,” my voice cracked. “We can’t do this!”  
“Why are you worrying, sweetheart? No one has to know. It’s not like we’re really related, our parents just got married, that’s all,” He reassured me. He peppered kisses on my shoulder and I let out a quiet moan. “It’ll be out little secret. Please, [Y/N]?” He rested his chin on my shoulder.  
I turned to face him and looked him straight into his smoldering hazel eyes. They captured my attention for a brief moment, then I looked to my feet. “You’ll do as you please whether I want it or not,” I said, thinking about how he ignored my pleas for him to leave last night.  
“Yes, I will,” He murmured. “But it’ll be more fun if you play along.” He twisted a piece of my hair between his fingers. “Besides, you and I both know how much you want to do it again.” He chuckled. “Say you will, baby. We could do this the easy way or the hard way.” His voice intimidated and turned me on.  
I didn’t know what to respond with. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted it to my surprise. I looked at his lips. I wanted to kiss him, right then and there, to feel our lips touching. I was conflicted, do I listen to my head or heart?  
I didn’t know, so I did what any sensible person did. I ran.  
I ran down the hall as fast as I could. Ashton was surprised, clearly not expecting that as he had let go of my waist. I saw him smirk and run after me. Adrenaline pounding through my veins, I ran down the stairs. He was closing in behind me and I shrieked and headed for the kitchen. He caught up and grabbed me by the shoulder. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and he smiled. “Got you!”  
I laughed, and caught my breath. “I don’t know what to say, Ashton. I’m…sorry.” I said earnestly.  
“I know you’re confused.” Ashton lifted my chin up and pecked me on the lips. “But trust me, this is a good thing… let help clear this up for you.” He winked before lifting me up onto the kitchen table. He started kissing me lovingly, then he became increasingly rougher. I kissed him back, wrapping my hands in his hair. He laid me down and turned his attention to in between my legs.  
He started by putting two fingers into my already wet and aching core. He moved them in and out and swirled them around, finding a rhythm. With his other hand he rubbed circles around my clit, causing me to moan. He added another finger and starting moving faster. I knew that I was going to explode, and he started licking my sensitive areas, nibbling gently ever so often. One head moved to my breast and he massaged it, sending me over the edge, I called out his name as I came, and he groaned. He took off his belt and slammed into me right away.  
He moved in and out quickly, going deeper with each thrust. “Oh Ash, don’t stop!” I cried.  
“Oh [Y/N],” he moaned and he came into me. He fell on top of me and breathed heavily.  
I looked into his eyes and whispered, “Yes, Ash. My answer is yes. I’m yours.”

~~~

We laid there for what felt like hours, right on the kitchen table. His hand stroked my hair soothingly, and we were completely relaxed. I let my mind go, as my head rested against his chest. I took comfort in having someone to lay with, it was new. I liked it, even though I never expected this to happen. It was Sunday morning, and light filled the kitchen. After what seemed like hours, my stomach softly rumbled. Ashton chuckled and said, “Well since we’re in the kitchen, would you like some breakfast?” I smiled, nodding my head. I hopped off the table and slid into a kitchen chair. I still had his loose shirt on from when I awoke. I played with the hem, and sniffed it. It smelled like him, too. I watched him cook from the table, seeing him move across the kitchen with ease. When he was finished, he served me homemade waffles and sat down across from me.  
“I didn’t know you were such a fantastic cook,” I said after swallowing.  
“My mother taught me,” he smiled. “Before she left.”  
“I’m sorry,” I said quietly, putting my hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me softly. We both finished eating in silence, lost in our thoughts. It was peculiar how in one day, everything had changed so much. I looked at Ashton, and thought about the past 24 hours. He had grabbed me, and forced me against my will at first, but somehow, I became willing. He had this dark side, which part of me feared, but part of me was enticed by it. It excited me how he could control me so easily, without me even realizing. He was unpredictable. I remembered how tender he could be, as well. Almost as if he really cared about me. I tilted my head to the side, considering that. I’d like to believe he cared about me, and he seemed to, but I wasn’t sure, with his complex personality, it was hard for me to decipher him. He looked up at me.  
“What are you thinking, love?” We both and he took my chin in his hand once again and gave me a small peck on the lips.  
“Just about you.” I blushed softly, looking at the ground. I didn’t know how he could have such a great effect on me, but just his voice made me heart beat faster. When he kissed me, it stopped. I was drawn to him, like a magnet. Ashton winked and said,  
“We should go and clean up.” Gesturing towards the stairs. I recalled my shower the day before, and what happened after it. I nodded and smiled playfully.  
“Only if you can catch me again!” I laughed and ran from him, up the stairs. I heard him laughing from behind, following. I was about ten feet ahead of him, he was catching up. In a panic, I ran into my room. He ran in and smiled.  
“Found you!” He stepped closer toward me and I shrieked and ran to the other side of the bed. He advanced and I grabbed a pillow off the bed and tossed at his chest. He lifted his eyebrows his eyebrows, and held the pillow up in his right hand and smiled, in a playfully dangerous way. A terrifying grin spread across his face, showing all of his teeth. He looked absolutely menacing, but completely sexy all at the same time, I bit my lip and took a step backward as he stepped forward. He advanced suddenly, and gently hit me in the abdomen with the pillow.  
“And now, sweetheart,” he said smiling, “It’s time to get washed up!” Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style. I never realized how strong he was and I was completely taken aback.  
“Put me down!” I exclaimed, giggling.  
“I’m not a little girl,” I whined, as we entered the bathroom. He set me on my feet, my toes touching the cold tiled floor.  
“Oh, [Y/N],” He whispered, gently placing a hand on my breast, on top of his shirt I was wearing. “I know.” He winked at me, and smiled cockily. Ashton stepped around me and started up the shower. He then turned his attention back towards me. He lifted the shirt over my head, and dropped it to the floor. I blushed, and looked down at my feet. For the second time in my life, I was completely naked in front of a man. Held my arms tightly to my sides, trying to resist covering myself from him. I felt so exposed, and more vulnerable than ever. I felt his eyes on my body, and I began growing increasingly self conscious as each second passed by. I was never bothered by my weight or body in general in the past, but suddenly I wondered if he thought my stomach was too flabby, or if my breasts were too small. My mind was racing, and the insecurities I kept buried deep seemed to surface all at once. He doesn’t like it, I thought. My eyes filled a bit, as I continued to insult myself. Ashton lifted my chin up. We made eye contact, and his hazel eyes were filled with concern. Ashton’s eyebrow was lifted in worry, and his eye searched mine. I looked away, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Even I didn’t understand my reaction, I had been giggling just moments before. Ashton wiped the tear away with the side of his thumb and placed the palms of his hand on either side of my face.  
“Look at me [Y/N],” he said quietly.  
Hesitantly, I made eye contact once again. “You are perfect, [Y/N]. Absolutely gorgeous. Believe that. I look at you, and see a goddess. I can’t stress this enough to you, darling.”  
“I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I don’t know what came over me. It’s just, I’ve never been…” I trailed off. I shook my head, then I reached up on my tippy toes to peck him on the lips. He seemed surprised that I had made such an advance, but he didn’t complain. He kissed me back, then pulled away.  
“Are you alright, sweetheart? You were upset.” He was genuinely concerned.  
“I’m really fine,” I said honestly. “I’m sorry for that, earlier.” “Don’t apologize, love,” He kissed my cheek.  
“That’s silly.” Steam filled the small bathroom.  
“We should get in before we run out of hot water,” I said quietly. I stepped around him and into the shower. The water was scalding hot, but I didn’t care. He followed me in, and begin washing me with a wash cloth, starting at my shoulder. His gentle touch relaxed me immediately, and he washed every inch of my body. I turned towards him and took the cloth from him and began to wash him. We continued that way, in silence. I had an idea, and I knew it would surprise him. I set aside the cloth and knelt down in from of him. I took his erection in my hands and put my mouth on the tip of his shaft. He was taken completely off guard, and he watched me as I worked. I swirled my tongue around it and began licking and sucking him off. I moved my hand up and down simultaneously, and I heard him groan loudly. I continued, changing pace. Ashton wrapped his hands in my hair and thrusting into my mouth, taking control. He finally reached his climax and I swallowed every drop. Ashton took me by the hand and pulled me up to my feet. He pushed me up against the tile wall and squeezed my breasts while feverishly kissing me. He was completely dominating me and being even tougher that usually. He hitched one of my legs up and began rubbing circles on my clit, the hot water also stimulating it, while shoving two curved fingers into my sex rapidly, hitting my g-spot each time. Not long after, I was on the edge, about to cum. He suddenly hitched my other leg up as well and I wrapped them around his waist. He immediately thrust into me, grunting. I was moaning his name as he moved in and out. I screamed as I reached my climax, and he didn’t even pause, intensifying my orgasm. He slid out, and roughly turned me do that I was facing the wall, bent over, resting my palms against the tiles. He suddenly pounded in from behind, going faster than ever. I knew he was almost to his point for the second time, as was I. Finally, we came together and he held me to him under the warm water.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghkl; I have a somewhat 'triggering' Luke smut, it's got similar qualities, but i'm editing it like crazy because too many people have said it's 'rapey' (oops) but i'll be posting that as soon as I finish it up!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
